staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 września 1990
Program 1 7.40 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Życie od kuchni" - odc. 3 "Polędwica" - serial czechosł. 12.00 Poznaj swój kraj 12.30 "Biała dama w Niedzicy" - film dok. 13.00 Polskie drzewa: Lipa 13.30 Film dok. 14.05 Agroszkoła 14.35 J. angielski dla początkujących 15.05 Zapraszamy - programy oświatowe 15.30 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Video-Top 16.20 Kaseta TDC 16.45 "Pożegnanie" - odc. 13 filmu czechosł. z serii "Tajemnicza wyspa" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 10 minut 17.45 Raport - sprawy międzynarodowe 18.10 "Star Trek, następne pokolenia" - serial USA 18.55 Od "Kapitału" do kapitału 19.15 Dobranoc 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Klucz do Rebeki" - odc. 3 serialu sensacyjnego USA 21.05 New York, New York - sprawy kultury Polonii USA 21.35 Kwadrans prawdy 21.50 Opolska noc kabaretowa: Pod Egidą pana Janka (5) 22.35 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Sport: Puchar Davisa w tenisie - mecz Austria - USA Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 48 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 14.30 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 15.00 Powitanie 16.00 Zbliżenia, czyli to i owo o filmie 17.00 "Miłość do Heleny" - odc. 3 filmu przygodowego TVP z serii "Rycerze i rabusie" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Program regionalny 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Crime story" - odc. 12 kryminalnego serialu USA 22.40 Komentarz dnia 22.45 Rozmowy "Alethei" prof. A. Wolicki BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Odd Couple 9.30 Best of British 10.00 News Weather followed by Tom and Jerry Triple Bill 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Golf 12.00 News and Weather 12.55 Regional News; Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Fire Down Below 15.40 Lifeline 15.50 Children's BBC 15.55 Corners 16.10 The Jetsons 16.35 Gentle Ben 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Only Fools and Horses....: Cash and Curry 20.05 Bruce Forsyth's Generation Game 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weekend Weather 21.30 Casualty 22.20 Omnibus 23.20 True Confessions 1.05 Weather 1.10 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 9.00 Daytime on Two Save a Life 9.10 Thinkabout Science 9.40 Standard Grade Modern Studies 10.00 Look and Read 10.20 Around Scotland 10.40 Into Music 11.00 Watch 11.15 Wondermaths 11.30 Lernexpress 11.45 Let's See 12.00 Techno 12.20 Scene 12.50 Language File 13.20 Greenclaws 13.40 English Time 14.00 News; Weather followed by Words and Pictures 14.15 Weekend Outlook 14.20 Sport on Friday: Tennis. Great Britain v France; Golf 14.40 Mail on Sunday 3-year-old Series Handicap Stakes (1m 2f) 15.00 News and Weather 15.10 Haynes, Hanson and Clark Stakes (1m) 15.40 Jock Collier Memorial Stakes (7f) 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 18.55 Leeds International Piano Competition 21.30 Hyperland 22.20 Talking to Myself 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 What the Papers Say 23.30 Weatherview 23.35 Golf 0.15 Trouble in Mind: Where Danger Lives 1.40 Closedown